Shapers
Shapers are the champions of Dawngate. There are five different types spread across a variety of roles, and each has the ability to control a particular vitality, such as hunger, rage, or fortune. Shapers start at level one with access to one ability. Additional ability points are granted with levels, giving the choice to unlock an additional ability (up to four) or increase the potency of an existing ability. Shapers gain experience and increase in level by killing enemy units. This includes other shapers, lane minions, spirit well workers, and jungle creatures. Killing also awards vim, used to harness the powers of different vitalities. Vitalities Shaper types ;Discipline Shaper * Raina: uses Discipline to cast abilities; in addition, Raina heals when attacking enemies. ;Energy Shaper * Moya: uses Energy to cast abilities; quickly regenerates, also regenerates through basic attacks; gains Haste the lower her energy. ;Focus Shaper * Kahgen: uses Focus to cast abilities; every other basic attack deals bonus damage and generates bonus Focus. * Nissa: uses Focus to cast abilities; regenerates slowly and whenever basic attacks are used; granted extended vision via her animal companion ;Health Shaper * Fenmore: uses Health to cast abilities; as health lowers, Power increases. * Viyana: uses Health to cast abilities; gains increased effectiveness of Heals, Regeneration and Lifedrain, based on her missing health. ;Inspiration Shaper * Renzo : Renzo uses Inspiration to empower his abilities. In addition, Renzo's Basic Attacks grant him Armor and generate Inspiration when used against enemy Shapers. ;Pure Shaper (These shapers are not limited by a resource when casting abilities) ;Rage Shaper * Freia: uses Rage to cast abilities; rage passively regenerates to 50%, then further with basic attacks; Basic Attacks generates a stacking haste buff. * Viridian: regenerates health when Rage leaves his rage pool, consumes all rage on use of Heartstrike (E) to increase bonus damage. ;Spirit Shaper * Amarynth: uses Spirit to cast abilities; slowly regenerates but has a deep pool; all abilities have their cooldown reduced when dealing damage with an ability. Archetypes ;Melee Assassin * Kindra: burst, chain kill by resetting abilities; early game excels in jungle and lane; high survivability wit shielding and healing; can become untargetable while damaging opponents ;Melee Bruiser * Cerulean: damage soaker, great for teamfights; suited to several roles, including jungling and lane support * Freia: versatile; can reactivate core abilities; late game excels with mobility, burst, crowd control * Moya: highest mobility used to engage targets, flee, or move across the map; can move opponents against their will * Petrus: excels in the jungle; sustained AoE and excellent single-target nuke * Voluc: high damage, area of effect damage; lacks crowd control; lifedrain and health return keep him in the fight ;Melee Tank * Desecrator: crowd control and area denial abilities; excels at multiple roles * Kel: mobility, heavy crowd control; excels in jungle or lane control ;Ranged Carry * Mikella: massive sustained damage, especially late game * Nissa: excels at early game; high combat mobility helps in late game * Varion: excels at long-range combat, but high mobility makes him dangerous up close; highest base damage ;Ranged Caster * Amarynth: single target burst damage; high mobility, long range, excels in early game; reduced cooldowns help in late game * Fenmore: sustained damage, durability, and healing; great early game, but powerful late game ;Support Caster * Dibs: combines offensive and defensive abilities; excels at early game; can shield allies and fly across the map * Zeri: mix of abilities; good crowd control; can influence stats of allies with her own build; can buff with Health or Power drain Category:Shapers Category:Gameplay